The Cycle
by Small-eyes
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation? In Shirayuki's case, she and Zen wasn't able to succeed in their romance. For the sake of his country, Zen had to marry a princess from another country.. After 500 years, after reincarnation. Will Zen and Shirayuki be able to continue what was undone from their last life? Or are they going to continue the cycle..?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything!**

**The Cycle**

A red haired girl was standing silently, staring in the windows of the church. Slowly as her sight became blurry, a groom was holding on to the bride's hand. Every step the couple made towards the priest was a torture to Shirayuki. The groom was Zen, but the bride wasn't her.

For the sake of Clarines, Zen had to marry the princess from a country call Sidera. As the second prince of Clarines, Zen had no choice but to accept this engagement, although the one in his heart was Shirayuki. Closer and closer Zen walked towards the priest. Suddenly, his eye caught someone out the window. A girl with beautiful red hair and her green eyes were filled with warm tears of sorrow. That moment Zen really wanted to break through that glass, hold on to Shirayuki's hand and flee with her. Still, the society won't allow that to happen. Zen didn't expect that to be his last time seeing Shirayuki.

After the wedding ceremony, Shirayuki quit the work as the royal pharmacist. She decided to leave Clarines. To where? Shirayuki herself doesn't really know either. All she wants was to leave Clarines, and leave the memory between Zen and her in Clarines.

The only one who was sending Shirayuki out of the palace was Obi. His heart ached as he watches Shirayuki made her departure. He really wanted to hold on to her and tell her to stay. Obi couldn't do that…. He knew that would be torture to Shirayuki.

**500 years later (modern world**)

_Hey I just met you_

_This is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

"It's hard to look right, At you baby" a red haired pharmacist was singing along with the radio as she placed the different vitamins on to the shelf.

Her beautiful red hair was like silk hanging oh her shoulders. The labels of the vitamins were reflected into her light green eyes. After 500 years, Shirayuki have reincarnated. Her name in the modern world is still Shirayuki, and her occupation is still a pharmacist. The only difference is, she does not obtain any memory 500 years ago. Well, she is not supposed to obtain does memories too.

"Shirayuki, you can go now" a boy named Ryu informed Shirayuki that it was her time to go.

"Ok!" Shirayuki answered, as she makes her way to the changing room.

The night was as silent as a sleeping baby. Only the street lights at the side of the street were accompany Shirayuki. A cool breeze blew onto Shirayuki's face. Although Shirayuki was alone on the streets, she liked this feeling. Compare to other people Shirayuki likes the feeling of being alone more than others. This benefits Shirayuki in one way, she won't get wounded for any relationship matters anymore.

_Ring~_ it was Shirayuki's phone. She got the phone out of her bag and took a look at the text message.

_Heyyyyy~ Shirayuki it's me Raj! I would really like to have a date with you. Since you red hair have already captured me heart_…..

Shirayuki deleted the text message without any hesitation. Raj is the son of a really rich company. One day, when Shirayuki was working in the pharmacy Raj arrived to the store to buy some vitamin. Not those normal vitamins, it's those vitamins that are orange flavored. Those type of vitamins that are designed for kids. That was the day Shirayuki and Raj first met. Raj was interested in Shirayuki's red hair but not her person. Shirayuki knew that, so she constantly rejects Raj's invitation.

Finally Shirayuki arrived home. Shirayuki lives in a really small 2 story floor house in this really peaceful neighborhood. This house belonged to her grandparents, since Shirayuki lived with her grandparents since she was in young age. Shirayuki puts her hand into the bag to search for her keys….. Shirayuki's face began to change. Her eye brows frowned as her mouth opened.

"shoootttt!" Shirayuki raged, "How can I forget to bring my keys!

Suddenly, Shirayuki recalled that her back door wasn't locked. Sometimes being forgetful is a great thing. Still, there is a problem. Shirayuki's house key is being hooked with her gate key on the same key chain. Currently those 2 keys are sitting on a table in Shirayuki's house. A really risky idea have just entered Shirayuki's mind.. If she flips over her neighbor's wall, and flip through the wall between her house and her neighbor's… Then she'll be able to get to the backdoor and get back home.

Shirayuki was pretty sure that no one lived in the house next to her. She lived in this neighborhood for almost 22 years but no one has walked out the house next to her. There was no time to think. Backing up a little, Shirayuki was ready to run. With all her strength Shirayuki run and jumped on the wall. She slowly pushed her self to the top of the wall. Shirayuki was happened she made it. That happiness only maintained for a moment, Shirayuki fell. Good that she fell in her neighbor's yard. At least she completed her mission.

_Dump! _Shirayuki fell to the ground. She expected her butt to feel the pain so badly that she has an excuse not to go to work tomorrow. Instead she landed on something soft…..

"Ouch! Get off women" a boy with light brown hair complained. His hair color wasn't fully brown; it was more like a color between light brown and silver. Not gold. Shirayuki apologized as she got off the boy. Shirayuki doesn't know why, but this feeling was a familiar feeling. It was like she has been through this before. As Shirayuki was confused about this feeling, the wheels of destiny have begin to turn; once again.

**Please review and give me opinions... my first fan fiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything~**

**The Cycle**

Shirayuki was stunned; she didn't know what to do. This familiar feeling has trapped her. Her mind was in a blank….

"When are you going to get off me?" the boy under Shirayuki questioned her.

"Sorry" Shirayuki apologized as she got off the boy.

"Zen-sama, are you okay?" a voice from behind called

Shirayuki stood aside as she sees a man with spiky blonde hair comes and helps the boy stand up. When the boy was standing up his face showed massive pain; Shirayuki realized that.

"Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked

"None of your business." the boy replied

"I think you have some wounds on your arm, let me…" Shirayuki asked as she approached to the boy.

_Whack!_ The boy swayed Shirayuki's hand away from him. Shirayuki was shocked, why is this boy so harsh? She's only going to treat his wound. As a pharmacist, Shirayuki would always bring some medical supplies with her. (Such as a bandage, so medicine etc.)

"I don't need those treatments, how can I know you're not here to harm me! You're this stranger flipping into my wall, how can I not accuse you?" the boy raged as he glared at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki stood up straight and said, "You've got a point but.."

Shirayuki moved closer to a wall, and then she rubbed her hands against the rough wall. This caused big and small scratches on her pale white skin. The boy was shocked, as he saw the process of Shirayuki harming herself. Slowly, Shirayuki pulled out some medicine and bandages to treat her wound.

"It's not my hobby to carry poison around with me." Shirayuki said with a confident smile.

The boy's jaw dropped, as a laughter bursted out next to the boy.

"Zen, she totally got you…hahahahahahhahahaha" the man who was helping the wounded boy to stand up laughed.

The boy with a wounded arm bent down and shoved his arms to Shirayuki.

"I'm counting on you" As the boy smiled.

That smile made Shirayuki blushed a little bit….

**Some moments later after the wound has been treated, now they are in the boy's house.**

The house was a lot bigger than Shirayuki's. All of the furniture were really good quality. All of the decorations had really nice design. Now, the scene shifts to the living room. Shirayuki was sitting on a couch, while the wounded boy sat right next to her. There is some distance between them. The man who helped the wounded boy to stand up sat in a chair across the counch.

"Well… nice to meet you? My name is Suzuki Zen." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Mitsuhide, his assistant you may say." The man who bursted into laughter back then introduced himself. He had blonde hair, but at the part of his hair which is closer to the neck it was black. Mitsuhide is quite tall, taller then Zen.

"I'm Kiki, Zen's assistant." A woman said with a calm voice and face as she placed 4 cups of tea on the table. She sat down to a chair right next to Mitsuhide. Her blonde hair was tied in a pony tail lying on her left shoulder. She has a beautiful face, but her expression was stiff as a brick.

"I'm Nakamura Shirayuki, sorry for intruding." Shirayuki introduces herself.

"Now Kiki and I have to prepare some documents for tomorrow's work, we'll leave you guys alone for now." Mitsuhide said as he made his departure upstairs with Kiki.

The room was in this really awkward situation. Really awkward. Zen didn't like the atmosphere, so does Shirayuki.

"So…. why did you flip my wall?" Zen questioned Shirayuki.

"Well… I left my keys at home which are next to yours. So I tried to flip through your wall, then flip through the wall between your house and my house. Then, I can go through the back door of my house which is unlocked." Shirayuki explained as she blushed from embarrassment.

"I seee…." Zen said as he took a sip of tea.

_Ring~_ Shirayuki's phone rang again.

"Sorry, text message." Shirayuki apologized as she flipped her phone open.

_Shirayuki, why are you so cold. You keep on rejecting my invitations. Don't you know how great am I? I'm rich, handsome….._ Here goes another text message. This message is still deleted by Shirayuki without any hesitant. Shirayuki's emotions are revealed on her face, anger and more anger.

"What's wrong?" Zen asked when he realized Shirayuki's face.

"Recently, there is this ra…no a certain guy keeps harassing me" Shirayuki explained.

Mostly, Shirayuki doesn't complain or talk insult other people. She only complains to people who she is close to, but she just complained to this boy who she just met. This is really weird, it feels like they've met and know each other for a really long time.

"Ra… Do you mean Raj? Is his dad the president of the company Tanbarun?" Zen asked as he got closer to Shirayuki.

"Ye… yes!" Shirayuki said, as she was blushing because of Zen coming closer and closer to her.

"I though most girls would accept him as a boyfriend, I mean he's rich, not a bad looking…" Zen was trying to list out more benefits but it was really hard.

"But, he doesn't truly like me and I don't really like him either." Shirayuki said as she gave Zen a smile while backing off keeping the same safe distance between them.

"He doesn't truly like you? How do you know?" Zen questioned.

"My hair color is what attracts him, so if I accept him he'll treat me like an apple he brought from the store." Shirayuki explained as she touched the end of her red hair.

A hand made its way to Shirayuki's hair, and a finger was playing with a lock of red hair. Zen looked up at Shirayuki while playing with her hair. Shirayuki blushed like an apple ready to be harvest.

"Well, they say red is the color of fate right?" Zen asked as he releases the lock of Shirayuki's hair in his hands.

"Yes, and I think it's about time for me to go." Shirayuki said as she stood up.

"Ok…. Umm you might want a ladder." Zen said as he realized what he have done have made Shirayuki so nervous.

He didn't mean to have such an action towards Shirayuki. It's just that Shirayuki gives him a really familiar feeling. It felt like he knew her for a really long time already. Suddenly, as his heart gripped out of guiltiness. Guiltiness of what? Zen himself doesn't know either.

"Mitsuhide! Where's the ladder!" Zen shouted towards the stairs to the second floor.

After a few moments Mitsuhide appeared with a ladder with him.

Shirayuki was half way climbing the ladder already.

"Where do you work?" a question blurted out of Zen's mouth.

"Oh.. I work in a pharmacy near the station." Shirayuki replied as she gave him a smile.

Shirayuki flipped through the wall and safely returned into her cozy little home. Once she entered the back door and closed it. She pressed her back towards the door and slid down on her butt. Her heart was throbbing like crazy, she can't stop the her heart beating. Shirayuki felt some heat on her ears, she touched her face and felt the heat that has increased…..

**After a few days…..**

As usual Shirayuki goes to work. The wound on her hand has healed. She stood at the counter giving some customers the instructions on how to use a certain medicine.

_Ding~ _The automatic door sang as a boy in suits walked in.

"Hey, working hard?" The boy asked as Shirayuki looked at the boy.

It was Zen, and that made Shirayuki blush. Zen was on his way home, so he came and pay a visit to Shirayuki. Zen's age is 24 and he works in this company called "Clarines". (not the "Clarines" that sells all those body product and so on. Not that one.) Shirayuki's customer left after receiving the instructions on using the medicine.

"So how's your day?" Shirayuki asked Zen.

" I'm here for my medical fees. That wound from last time has turned into a very serious infection. That's why I'm here." Zen informed Shirayuki with a really serious face.

"What! Really? My wound already healed….. let me look at your wound. SHOW ME!" Shirayuki said while the nervous feeling crept through her body.

"HAH! Gotcha! It already healed." Zen said with a playful tone.

"Ahhh~ Seriously you made me so nervous…." Shirayuki said while her mind said _phew~_.

Another boy was looking into the pharmacy. He had black hair and a face that shows haughtiness. It was Raj. He wasn't happy to see Shirayuki laughing and talking to this boy he have never seen. His fist clenched as an evil plan has crept into his mind…..

**Sorry for the late update. The past few weeks I had some things I had to deal in school such as projects and so on. Finally my summer has arrived. Hope you guys enjoy my story so far. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything~**

**The Cycle**

Shirayuki was staring at Raj. Raj was staring at Zen. Zen was staring at Shirayuki….. I know you are wondering "Can someone explain what is going on?", and to explain what is going on we have to rewind the time a little bit

**2 hours ago….**

"Please remember to use this medicine only 3 times a day. Most people think that…" Shirayuki was doing her explanation about the medicine to her customer.

It's been about 2 weeks since she met Zen. Although their first impression wasn't really pleasant, but they still got a long. Many times when Zen return home from work, he would often visit Shirayuki at the pharmacy she works. Sometimes they would have a small chat, and sometimes they would walk home together. Shirayuki always thinks that she knew Zen for a really long time ever since they met.

The customer left as Shirayuki took a glance at the clock. It should be time for Zen to show up. Shirayuki was wondering about why isn't Zen here yet? It's almost time for her to go home, and he isn't here. Suddenly Shirayuki used both of her hands and slapped her soft cheeks. "Why am I thinking about Zen? He's not suppose to be here in the first place!" Those thoughts were going on in Shirayuki's mind.

"Shirayuki, you can go now. By the way if there are some things that bother you, I can be your doctor. So don't slap your face that hard." Ryu, Shirayuki's colleague, said. Ryu is a few years younger then Shirayuki, but he worked in this pharmacy longer than Shirayuki. He skipped a few grades and went to college early. In other words, he's a born genius. Ryu is certainly younger than Shirayuki, but he is a really good friend of Shirayuki.

Shirayuki entered the changing room. She took her white coat off and looked for her phone in her bag. She thought Zen might text her and tell her why he didn't come to visit her today. There was a text message unread in Shirayuki's phone. A sudden excitement came to Shirayuki.

_Hey! This is my text. Don't delete it. I kidnapped your friend. So call me maybe._

_Raj _

(Try singing the text with the tune of _Call Me Maybe_- Carly Rae Jepsen)

Shirayuki called Raj right away. She doesn't have many friends so she could guess that it's Zen. If it's really Zen, then this can explain why he's not being here today.

"Hello" Shirayuki said through the phone with the no tone at all.

"Hi, Shirayuki. Seems like you got my text." Raj said

"You better release my friend, right now" Shirayuki warned.

"If you want to negotiate come out, I'm outside the pharmacy." Raj informed.

"Ok." With all the courage Shirayuki has she gave this answer.

Shirayuki zoomed out of the pharmacy at once. She saw a black hair boy standing outside of a car waiting for her. Shirayuki doesn't feel comfortable but she has to meet Raj face to face.

"Where is Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"So his name is Zen, your new neighbor." Raj said.

"Wait how did you know he's my neighbor… Wait you stalked me didn't you?" Shirayuki raged.

"Get on the car, let's go somewhere else to compromise." Raj said.

**At Raj's house **

"Where is Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"Let's negotiate about releasing your friend." Raj said

"What do you want?" Shirayuki asked with the grumpiest face she ever did in her whole life.

"If you become my girlfriend, I might think about it.." Raj said with the most sly face on his face.

"This is never going to happen!" Shirayuki said.

"Then your little friend might just have to be locked in somewhere for a really long time" Raj said.

"You! What do you want? You don't even like me! Why do you still want me as your girlfriend?" Shirayuki shouted in Raj's face.

"Well, Don't you think it's nice to have a red haired girlfriend? Pretty rare, pretty nice." Raj said with a playful tone.

"If you really like my red hair…" Shirayuki said with anger.

A hand of Shirayuki grabbed a pair of siccors near her. Snap! Shirayuki's long red hair was now in her hand. Now her chest long hair have reduced its length to Shirayuki's neck. Shirayuki shoved her handful of red hair in front of Raj's face.

"If you really like my hair this much, then take it!" Shirayuki shouted.

_Bam! _The door opened. Zen was standing at the door.

Shirayuki was staring at Raj. Raj was staring at Zen. Zen was staring at Shirayuki.

"So what did I miss?" Zen asked.

"How did you… how?" Raj's jaw dropped as he asked.

"Well, I just kicked a few butts of your newbie guards." Zen said while rising on of his eye brows.

"Zen, thank goodness you're fine." Shirayuki said as she stood up and gave Zen a hug.

Zen blushed when Shirayuki gave him a hug. Zen realized the red long hair of Shirayuki have reduced the length to her neck. He felt pity for that long beautiful hair to be cut.

"Shirayuki, let's go home. Since I don't think he have to deal with anything now." Zen said. Shirayuki nodded.

"Hey, Raj!" Shirayuki said as she tossed her long red hair that is in her hands to him.

"If you get bored just look at it and remind yourself about how shallow you are." Shirayuki said as she left with Zen.

"Wait! How are you going to pay me the lock of my door?" Raj asked.

"Please contact me, the second son of the president of Clarines. I'm pretty sure you know how to contact me." Zen said.

Raj was shocked, so was Shirayuki.

**On the way home**

"So you're the son of the president of that big company Clarines." Shirayuki asked

"Yeah… Sorry for not telling you" Zen apologized.

"Since you're the son of the president of such a big company, then why are you living in such a small neighborhood?" Shirayuki asked.

"Some family problems." Zen answered.

"oh…" Shirayuki replied.

Zen stared at Shirayuki's short red hair. He didn't know why, but he felt really lonely without Shirayuki's long red hair. Still, the scene of Shirayuki's short hair gave him a really familiar scene. A really familiar scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the soooo looooonnnggg no update! I somehow didn't know how to continue this story, so I worked on some other stories…. Very irresponsible. I apologize for that**

**I don't own anything.**

**The Cycle**

"Shirayuki." A voice was called.

"Zen?" Shirayuki looked at the person standing in front of her. A boy with silver hair and decent facial features stood in front of Shirayuki. He looked awfully similar to Zen, but he wasn't wearing any modern clothing. He dressed a little bit similar to the time back in the Medieval Ages. Also she and this boy are somehow standing in a tower like infrastructure.

"The next time I touch you, I will let you know before hand." The boy said as he looked directly into Shirayuki who was having her back flat on the stone wall.

"Eh?" Shirayuki said to herself.

"And when the time comes, please tell me what you think." The boy's words made

Shirayuki blush.

**(Please review chapter 14 from Akagami no Shirayukihime)**

….

"Ahhhh!" Shirayuki screamed as she sat up from her bed. It was all just a dream, a really weird dream. A dream that was unfamiliar but the same time familiar. This made Shirayuki extremely confused, since Shirayuki felt like she was in that situation, that particular situation. However, she doesn't have any memory dressing up in medieval style and talk to Zen that way.

"That was a just a dream…" Shirayuki pinched herself to make sure that she was awake.

It was a dream, a surprisingly realistic dream that made Shirayuki stunned. The most surprising thing about this dream is that Zen appeared in this dream, and the dream was awfully familiar. In fact, that dream was too familiar.

"Good morning." Ryu called out to Shirayuki as he tried to put some medicine on the shelf of the pharmacy.

"Let me do it." Shirayuki smiled and took over Ryu's spot.

"Are you teasing me that I'm young and short….?" Ryu was as negative as ever.

"N-No! I didn't mean it that way…" Shirayuki was trying to explain that she didn't mean it that way.

"Morning!" A really familiar voice came from the entrance of the pharmacy.

"Good morning, manager." Shirayuki greeted with a smile.

"Hey guys~" A really sloppy but good looking blonde women greeted with a casual smile.

"Morning." Ryu greeted.

"Awww~ Ryu being so negative in the morning?" Garaku asked as she ruffled Ryu's hair.

"Don't touch me like that!" Ryu strangled.

"Hehe~ Sorry." Garaku said playfully.

***To people who can't remember Garaku from the manga… Garaku is the Chief Pharmacist of the Wistal Castle **

Garaku, is the manager and the head pharmacist in this pharmacy, which means she has absolute control over Shirayuki and Ryu. Garaku graduated from the same college as Ryu, but Ryu was 3 years her junior. Since college days, Garaku would always tease Ryu, and simply enjoy having authority over him. In other words, Ryu is like a tease able little brother to Garaku.

"Hey~ Hey~ Shirayuki!" Garaku poked Shirayuki's shoulders.

"Yes?" Shirayuki replied.

"These days~ you and that silver hair boy have quite a nice relationship huh?" Graku started to tease Shirayuki.

"No, no! Our relationship isn't like that! We're just neighbors!" Shirayuki declined.

"Oh! Really~" Garaku continued to tease.

"Garaku-san, we need more XXX brand vitamin. We're out of them." Ryu informed.

"Oh, I'll go make the orders." Garaku then walked towards the staff room.

"Thank you Ryu." Shirayuki whispered.

Ryu just nodded with half a smile.

However Garaku's attitude has caused Shirayuki to think about her relationship with Zen. Are they neighbors or friends? They are too close to be neighbors, yet too unfamiliar to be friends. Shirayuki was able to find an answer that afternoon.

"Then my shift is over for today." Shirayuki said as she took her white coat off. "Bye~"

"Good work today." Garaku and Ryu said together.

"Thank you." Shirayuki then walked out of the backdoor of pharmacy. She was surprised to see Zen standing at the end of the alley.

"Zen?" Shirayuki called out.

"Oh, you're your shift." Zen said with a smile. "I was waiting for you."

Shirayuki could feel her face blush a little bit.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Shirayuki asked.

"These days near this area, people were reporting that there is a pervert." Zen scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think it's safe for you to walk home alone."

"Oh… thank you." Shirayuki lowered her head, so she could hide her red cheeks.

Shirayuki and Zen started to walk back to their neighborhood. On the way Zen talked about some defense technique, so Shirayuki could use them if anything really happened. Suddenly, Shirayuki decided to ask something. With all her courage stored at the bottom of her heart, she opened her mouth and asked.

"What is our relationship?" Shirayuki asked.

"Our relationship?" Zen didn't know how to answer this question.

"Is it ok that I think we're friends?" Shirayuki asked.

"We are friends!" Zen said with an 'obviously' tone. "I thought you were referring if we're… you know a couple or something…"

Shirayuki just chuckled and laughed. Since back during Shirayuki's school days, she was often teased and isolated by others of her apple red hair. So she didn't have the chance to actually make friends with other people.

"Thank you for being my friend." Shirayuki said with a bright smile as she looked at Zen

That moment Zen could feel his heart throbbing fast.

A dark shadow appeared behind Zen and Shirayuki. However both of them didn't realize it. The owner of the dark shadow didn't do anything, he just stared at Shirayuki and Zen. He just stared at both of them

**After a few days…**

"Ryu, did you ever had the feeling that someone is following you?" Shirayuki asked Ryu while they were placing some products onto the shelf.

"Like stalker?" Ryu asked.

"Something like that." Shirayuki shrugged.

"Well… there was this time Garaku she…" Ryu started to shiver.

"If you don't want to tell me it's ok…" Shirayuki suggested.

"You feel like that these days?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah… sort of. Every time I walk home, or when I was out to the grocery store, I could feel someone following me…" Shirayuki recalled the feeling and shivered.

"Is Zen going to escort you home today?" Ryu asked.

"He's really busy with work; I can't always depend on him." Shirayuki said.

"Then be careful when you walk home tonight ok?" Ryu said.

"Thanks." Shirayuki replied.

That night Shirayuki walked home alone. She was walking on the dark streets. First when Shirayuki started to walk, it was still fine. Until she reached a darker part of alley she started to hear some footsteps behind her. Shirayuki walked faster, the paste of the footsteps increased. She was afraid, Shirayuki was really afraid. With a single turn, Shirayuki hid herself behind a wall. In the dark, Shirayuki could hear the footsteps walking back and forth near the wall.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me." Shirayuki mumbled in her mouth over and over again. Suddenly, Zen's self defense lecture suddenly popped into Shirayuki's mind.

Shirayuki looked around, finding for something that she could use as a weapon. There was this long wooden stick in the trash can. Firmly, Shirayuki held it in her hands. She got her back up straight, took a deep breath, and walked away from the wall.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _Shirayuki continuously hit the person that was walking back and forth near the wall. She closed her eyes, hoping that she was able to hit her target.

"Ouch!" Shirayuki felt someone fell onto the floor, then she opened her eyes.

She saw a boy with black short hair, quite scary eyes, wearing a T-shirt and jeans sitting on the floor. That boy was a stranger yet Shirayuki felt like she saw this boy before.

"Who are you!?" Shirayuki screamed.

"Chill! I'm not the pervert!" The boy screamed.

"How do I know you are not the pervert!" Shirayuki shouted back.

"I am not a pervert!" The boy shouted back.

"Then why are you following me?" Shirayuki said.

"Call Zen-sama now!" The boy said.

"What?" Shirayuki said.

"Just do it." The boy coldly said.

Shirayuki did what the boy said, she called Zen with her mobile phone.

"Hello?" Zen said through the phone.

"Do you know some black hair scary eyed guy by chance?" Shirayuki asked.

"I'm Obi!" The boy shouted.

"Do you mean Obi?" Zen asked.

"Your name is Obi?" Shirayuki asked the boy sitting on the floor.

"I just said that." Obi coldly said.

"Obi is my bodyguard, I just asked him to protect you on the days I can't escort you home." Zen explained.

"Oh…." Shirayuki said.

After hanging the phone, Shirayuki looked at Obi guiltily.

"Are you ok?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah. I'm trained." Obi said as he stood up.

"I'm really sorry…" Shirayuki said.

"It's ok, that's a normal reaction." Obi did a little smirk. "I forgive you."

Shirayuki and Obi stared at each other for a while. They both felt like they've seen each other somewhere before. But, they can't find that piece of memory anywhere in their minds. Still, they felt like they know each other for a long long time already.


End file.
